Beginnings
by hydref05
Summary: The Doctor and Jack start their quest to find those missing years. Jack, the Doctorten. Part 3 of the Remembering series


**Remembering (Part 3) - Beginnings** by Sian

**Synopsis**: The Doctor and Jack start the search for those missing years  
**Characters**: The Doctor (ten) and Jack  
**Episode/Spoilers**: Anything up to Doomsday. Some vague spoilers for series 3 and Torchwood  
**Rating**: PG (a little slashy UST)

* * *

"Morning," the Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS console room. 

_Morning_, she replied.

"Anything I should know?"

_Everything's as you left it_, she told him.

He smiled, "Still a few things broken then."

_Nothing vital_.

"Sorry, I will get round to completing at least some repairs."

_Of course you will_. He heard the smile in her reply.

"Who am I trying to fool, after nine hundred years you're used to me." He scanned quickly through some pages on the console monitor. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Any problems... oh, you know what to do."

Jack stood in the doorway, with an amused look on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does she reply?" Jack tried to keep the humour out of his voice.

"Of course she does. You want some breakfast?"

"I made us toast and cereal. I didn't hear her reply?"

The Doctor followed Jack out of the console room, "Do you think I'm loosing my mind?"

"Well you were just having a one sided conversation with your ship."

"She's telepathic."

"Okay, that makes sense," Jack replied doubtfully. "But why talk out loud to her?"

"Always have."

"And in English?"

The Doctor shrugged. "How'd you do cereal, we ran out of milk last night?"

"Something called Ready Brek, you add water and microwave it."

"Sounds appetising."

"Was in your cupboard."

"Must have been Rose's. Listen, I was thinking. Chances are the wipe would have covered a few months before the actual time they were trying to blank out. I don't think there's any point in going to your last assignment."

"So what do you suggest. There aren't any records after the last one I remember."

"How do you know?"

"You don't think I didn't check before I quit? The records after the wipe had been altered, I tried to recover any old data but there was nothing there."

"Nothing at all?" the Doctor asked doubtfully. He tried the Ready Brek. "This is quite good. We should get some more of this."

"It's a bit bland."

The Doctor handed Jack a jar, "Put some syrup on it. We'll get a copy of the files, the altered ones. Let the TARDIS analyse them."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Three hours later, the TARDIS materialised half a mile away from the Time Agency's headquarters, any closer and there was a chance she'd show up on their systems. It was the early hours of the morning and the streets of the city were quiet and dark. The Doctor was talking about the last time he'd been there, but Jack was lost in thought.

"And then the man in moon came down and stole all the jelly and custard."

Jack frowned, "What?"

"Just checking you're still listening to me."

"What if we don't find anything? What if the files are so well wiped that the TARDIS can't recover them? We are talking 51st century technology after all."

The Doctor looked mildly offended. "I think, actually I know, the TARDIS technology is far advanced on 51st century Earth, something that you already know. So what's really bothering you?" when Jack shrugged, the Doctor guessed, "You're worried what you might find."

"I've waited so long to know what happened to me. It's all that's driven me for years and now, I don't know."

"We can leave and forget about it," the Doctor suggested, though he knew what Jack's answer would be.

"I have to know."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Good," the Doctor grinned, "'cos we're here."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With the help of the sonic screwdriver, they broke into the Agency building and made their way through the security doors to the central computer room. The Doctor unlocked the door with his screwdriver and then used it as a torch to guide them to the computer files.

Jack smiled, "That really is a multi-functional device." He turned a computer on and the logon screen requested a DNA scan. "Don't suppose it can get round 51st century computer security?"

The Doctor changed the frequency of the screwdriver and ran it over the computer.

"I've got to get one of those," Jack commented. "Okay, here we go." He scanned through the files until he found the ones he wanted. He quickly downloaded them, while the Doctor stood by the door. "Thought you were keeping watch?"

"I'm listening, if you'd shut up that is."

"Ahh, so your new regeneration got enhanced hearing and slightly duff eyesight," Jack teased.

"Nothing wrong with my eyes," the Doctor argued.

"Glasses just a fashion statement then?"

"I'm trying to listen. Someone's coming."

"Almost done," Jack replied as they heard someone trying open the door.

The Doctor joined Jack at the computer. "Is there another exit?"

"No."

"Then get ready to bluff your way out."

"Let me do the talking," Jack cautioned, as the download finished and he placed the data stick in his pocket.

The door opened to reveal two security guards and a docile looking dog. "Are you supposed to be in here?" one of the guards asked.

"Working late," Jack sighed. "You know what they're like. You get back from assignment and it's straight into the paperwork. Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself and took a Time Agency security pass out of his jacket pocket.

"And your friend?" the guard asked.

"John Smith," the Doctor replied.

"He's been helping me," Jack said, "It's the only way I'm going to get out of here before morning. My mom gets married tomorrow, and do you have any idea what she'll do to me if I'm late?" Jack and the Doctor started to leave the room, with Jack still chatting to the guard. "She already gives me the 'they don't pay you enough for the hours you work' lecture every time I see her."

"Tell me about it," the guard agreed. "My wife give me that little speech every payday."

"I tell my mom I do it for love of the job. She tells me I'm insane," Jack laughed. "Well that's us done. Got three days off now and then it's back to the grind."

"Hope the wedding goes well," the guard said as he and his partner went in the other direction to Jack and the Doctor.

"Thanks," Jack called. He turned to the Doctor. "John Smith? That's the best name you could come up with?"

"Where'd you get the pass from?"

"Made a copy before I left. Won't get past security locks, but it looks pretty authentic. So, how long do you think it'll take the TARDIS to analyse the data?"

"Shouldn't take too long. We need to move first though. If we stay here too long someone might find us."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As Jack and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, a red warning was flashing on a computer screen at the Time Agency... 'Time Lord, Grid 14#delta7sigma'

"Jill, this can't right can it?" an operator asked his colleague.

"Time Lord? I didn't think they existed?"

"Well the system seems to think they do."

"Better check it out." Jill dispatched two agents to grid 14#delta7sigma to see what was there.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"What's wrong?" Jack asked when the Doctor stopped walking.

"There's someone at the TARDIS, trying to get in."

"How'd you... telepathy?" Jack guessed. "Could be from the Agency. It's not like they'll get in though. Will they?"

"No one ever has before. Well, I say no one, I mean almost no one."

"Almost? That's reassuring. How many are there?"

"Two," the Doctor replied.

"We can get past two agents. They're not that well trained and we have cunning and guile on our sides."

The Doctor grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"A little diversion."

Even before they reached the TARDIS though, the Doctor knew the plan wasn't going to work. "They've bought in reinforcements."

"Great. You know the Agency denies the Time Lords existence don't you?"

"They're almost right," the Doctor replied.

"What I mean is, if they get hold of you or the TARDIS... it won't be good."

"They're almost as bad as Torchwood. You can really pick employers can't you?"

"We need a new plan."

"Over here." The Doctor led Jack across the road and into an alley. "It's been a while since I did this, hope it works."

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the TARDIS."

"Calling? As in...?"

"Shush!"

Jack stood in silence and watched as the Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated. His expression turned to amazement, as slowly the TARDIS materialised before them. "Wow," he whispered.

The Doctor took the key out of his pocket and let them inside. He went over to the console, entered the simplest coordinates he could, a reverse route taking them back to 21st century Earth, and then sat down in one of the seats.

"That was great," Jack laughed. "I would have loved to have seen their faces when she vanished before their eyes. You should do that more often. Would save walking for a start."

"It uses a lot of energy and it's a bit hit and miss. She could have ended up on in the Baldring System in the year 4375." The Doctor closed his eyes and lent forwards in the seat, resting his arms on his legs.

"Then we won't do that too often." Jack studied the Doctor, he looked paler than normal and Jack was worried. "You okay? You don't look too hot."

"Like I said, uses a lot of energy," the Doctor replied with his eyes still closed. He had a sick headache and felt completely drained.

"Your energy, right. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'll be alright." The Doctor opened his eyes, which was a bad idea as the console room was apparently swaying, he closed them again. "Just give me a minute." He could sense Jack hovering though. "Wouldn't mind a drink if you need something to do."

By the time Jack returned to the console room, the Doctor was standing by the time rotar, checking the settings and fine tuning the controls. He walked round the console to the monitor and held out his hand. "Data stick?" He took the stick from Jack and connected it to the console.

"How long?"

The Doctor pulled a face and studied the monitor. "An hour or so."

"Okay," Jack was starting to feel nervous.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

An hour later, the Doctor was sitting on one of the chairs, with his feet on the railings, fiddling with a part of the ship he'd been promising to repair for around 200 years. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he thought it was time he at least made the effort.

Jack had returned from his room and was now pacing around, stopping at the monitor every time he passed it.

The Doctor was trying to ignore him but, after twenty minutes, Jack was starting to get on his nerves. "Sit down," he instructed.

"How long?" Jack asked as he did as he was told.

"Ten minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"It's like having traveling with a six year old," the Doctor complained. When Jack went to stand up again, the Doctor pulled him back down. "No more pacing. It'll be done when it's done."

"Yeah," Jack slumped down in his seat. "So what you doing?"

"This has been broken for at least 200 years. I have no idea what's wrong with it," he admitted with a smile. "Tell the truth, I'm not entirely sure what it does when it's working."

Just then the TARDIS signaled that she'd finished her analysis of the files. The Doctor went over to the screen and read quickly through what she'd found, by the end he was frowning.

Jack was looking over the Doctor's shoulder, but the writing was in Gallifreyan and the Doctor was flicking through too quickly for him to read it. "So, what does it say?"

"She isn't sure, the files were badly fragmented."

"But?"

"She thinks she knows where you were sent to. But it's not safe, it's too close."

"I guessed it wasn't going to be safe. Too close to what?"

"The end," the Doctor replied cryptically

"The end of what?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," the Doctor said more to himself than Jack. "I don't think we can do this, we should try something else."

"There is nothing else. Come on, you can't back out on me now."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Then tell me."

"You were sent to Arcadia, does that mean anything, ring any bells?"

"Arcadia? I've heard myths. It was rumoured to be a pleasure planet, like a vacation spot."

The Doctor nodded. "But you don't remember ever going there?"

"I didn't know it actually existed. Why can't we go there?"

_Oh no reason_, the Doctor thought, _except it's been haunting my nightmares for the last 3 years_. "It was destroyed in the time war."

"But we need to go there before that, we need to be there when I was there."

"Yes. Four days before the planet fell."

"That is close," Jack conceded. "But if we're careful?" He studied the Doctor, the look in his eyes reminded him of the old Doctor, the one who'd tried desperately to shut the world out. "Why don't you want to go? And don't say it's dangerous, that's never stopped you before."

"I was there at the end, when the planet fell. I watched as it was consumed by the Daleks. The last time I saw Arcadia... it wasn't a pleasure planet anymore."

"I know it'll be hard to be there again..." Jack began.

"Being there again wouldn't make any difference to the way I feel. The war wiped planets and people from the timeline. It might not even be possible... " the Doctor sighed. "We can try, but it's going to be a bumpy ride, because the TARDIS isn't going to be too happy to be returning there."

End Of Part 3

Part 4 coming soon


End file.
